Hora de Recordar
by ally-gator
Summary: {{ 6 kapitulo }} Yaoi y de todo un poco....
1. Default Chapter

Un día en la casa de Tyson.........  
  
Tyson estaba en un cuarto donde se practica kendo......  
  
tyson recordaba los momentos que habían pasado juntos los blade brakers........ al pensar esto le daba algo de nostalgia....como si quisiera verlos como si tuviera esa necesidad...  
  
en ese momento la puerta se abre y entra un anciano a la habitación......  
  
hola?? Tyson?? Es hora de dormir son las 10:00 pm y.....  
  
Abuelo¡¡¡¡¡ mañana no hay escuela estamos de vacaciones...... me quedan 5 semanas para volver a entrar.....  
  
muy bien te dejare otro rato pero no mas de las 12:00  
  
el abuelo pudo notar cierta cara en su nieto.... que te sucede tyson??  
  
o no es nada abuelo es solo que tengo un poco de nostalgia  
  
Por que tendrías nostalgia.... llevas todo tu estomago lleno después de comerte una docena de huevos revueltos y estrellados.....  
  
abuelo no es por la comida......  
  
te sientes mal. Llamare a un medico......  
  
no es necesario abuelo es que...no se...... extraño a mis amigos...  
  
Por que no les hablas??  
  
No sabria que decirles solo hola y ya... eso es lo único que se me ocurre.....  
  
Bueno pues inventa algo... yo me iré a dormir....  
  
Justo cuando el abuelo movió la perilla para salir.... tyson dice:  
  
Oye abuelo puedo invitar a mis antiguos amigos??- dice tyson  
  
no lo se primero háblales haber si pueden venir hasta Japón...  
  
tendrás que hablarle a rei a kai a kenny  
  
Y a max...........dice tyson medio bajo y nervioso  
  
el abuelo noto que su nieto empezó a ponerse rojo al mencionar su nombre y para fastidiarlo saco una foto donde salía con max abrasados por que era su despedida después del conflicto de Rusia.....  
  
tyson rojo- ya han pasado 6 meses desde el torneo.......y después de que.......  
  
el abuelo muy intrigado por saber que iba a decir pero tyson cambio bruscamente de tema...  
  
oye chico si me tienes que decir algo no te sonrojes  
  
tyson estaba muy sorprendido por saber que si era muy notorio esto de sonrojarse  
  
bien me encanta que quieras invitar a max pero y los demás???  
  
tyson dejo de sonrojarse cuando escucho esto..... es cierto tendré que invitar a ray y kai  
  
pensó un triste tyson al recordar que no estaría solo con max...  
  
pero en que estoy pensando se regaño tyson... por que me importa si vienen. Por que estaba pensando en max... y me sonroje???????  
  
el abuelo miraba a tyson como bicho raro.....  
  
bien hijo los teléfonos los tiene el señor dickenson.. háblale y que te los de.....  
  
esta bien abuelo.... mañana les hablo para que vengan....  
  
esta bien hijo... con esto dicho el abuelo se retira de la habitación donde estaban y cada uno se fue a la habitación que le corresponde a cada uno..  
  
pero tyson pensaba en algo que era lo que no le había dicho a su abuelo.. o mas bien que era lo que no quería que su abuelo supiera.......  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
CONTINUARA...............  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Si se que soy pésima para este tipo de cosas pero es que no tenia nada que hacer a las 2:30 a.m. jaja XDDD  
  
Bueno diganme como me esta quedando por que el fic en realidad es de kaixrei y tysonxmax pero ahorita es primero lo que siente Tyson luego viene Max y luego lo mejor de todo........ REI y KAI la mejor pareja de Beyblade........  
  
Mandenme reviews para saber si les gusto.... GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC..... 


	2. Tu vienes primero

En casa de max....1 hora antes de que tyson recordara a sus amigos..........  
  
Max que te pasa?? - le pregunta su papa  
  
Oh .......no........ es ..........nada .....es solo que ..........deseo ver a .........tyson - sonriendo su clásica sonrisa de niño bueno  
  
- el papá no entendió esa indirecta lo cual hizo que max no se preocupara -  
  
Ponte de acuerdo con ellos para ver que pasa... le dijo su papa tratando de darle ánimos para ponerse de acuerdo  
  
Esta bien ... - le dijo a su papa mientras corría hacia su recamara cerrándola con llave.....  
  
Se acuesta en su cama y saca una foto......  
  
Me gustaría volver a vernos pero... que diría la gente si se enterara de esta situación en la que estamos como pareja............  
  
Que dirían los demás chicos........  
  
Que intriga... será mejor que.....  
  
el teléfono empezó a sonar ...  
  
Si diga... TYSON... el chico pecoso se sonrojo como un tomate  
  
Max.maaaax..maaaxxieeeee¡¡¡¡  
  
Me dijo maxie.... o Dios........  
  
Hola ty-ty son  
  
Que te pasa maxie - por que le digo maxie por dios.......  
  
maxwell despierta......  
  
Hola ... Que ha pasado??  
  
Hmm bueno...es .. es que so-solo queria decirte si querrias venir a dormir a mi casa..................- por que me pongo nervioso si lo conozco desde hace como 2 años...... que me pasa?? -  
  
Claro cuando será mañana ok.......  
  
Max se duerme y pasa el dia........  
  
Maaaaaaax - le grita su mamá.....  
  
Mande mamá'???  
  
Te habla Rei¡¡¡¡  
  
Rei?? Por que me hablara rei?? Bueno...Hola....... KAI¡¡¡¡¡ eso dijo?.... fantastico......mansión....Cuenta conmigo..a tyson por supuesto...lo paga el??? Wwwwwwwwoooooooooowwwwww......bye.....  
  
riiing riiiiing (que esperaban tok tok??)  
  
Si? - dijo un dormilon  
  
Hola tyson nunca creerías lo que paso..........  
  
Maxie¡¡ - al escuchar su nombre se sonrojo levemente - Kai¡¡¡... el ...si claro....si es una broma ya veras..genial..tiene una mansión??  
  
Claro no ves que le heredaron viovolt??¡¡¡  
  
y de alguna manera le dijo a rei........  
  
Oie no crees que Rei y Kai....  
  
-los dos-  
  
JAJAJAJAJA si claro te los imaginas JAJAJA  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
achu¡¡¡¡ alguien hablo de mi?? - dice un rei con el cabello suelto  
  
cielos...extraño mucho a mis compañeros pero pronto los vere.....  
  
Le hablare a Kai....pero que estoy diciendo.. que me pasa.. me estoy afectuando mucho a .....kai regañón.....aunque .... yo de alguna manera me entiendo con el..... que me pasara???  
  
Que te pasa Rei....dice mao  
  
Tiene algo que ver con que me hayas pedido que te planche el pelo para mañana..  
  
Rei pensando a la vez que se regaña.... Por que le pedí a mao que me planchara el pelo.... me dije a mi mismo que quería verme bien para KAI????  
  
No puedo creer que me este confundiendo asi pero.....no puedo evitar sonrojarme al pensar en KAI //kien no?? ^^ // y si recuerdo bien hace mucho tiempo cuando el conflicto de los majestic Kai se estaba duchando y.........queria verlo //descubrio que la tierra era redonda ¬,¬ kien no keria verlo // al pensar en esa imagen se sonroja como tomate y mao lo nota...  
  
Que te pasa Rei?? Estas... rojo.....  
  
Deja adivino...Ka - no termino de decir esto cuando una figura aparece detrás de Rei.....  
  
Rei ve que mao esta tan palida como la nieve y ve que con el dedo señalaba atrás de el..se voltea y grita como si a un gato le hubieran aventado agua helada....  
  
Rei noto que Kai habia escuchado esa conversación y con sus ojos penetraba la mirada de Rei haciendo que este se pusiera mas rojo que un tomate....  
  
Ven......le dice kai a rei mientras lo jala del brazo....... te invito a mi mansión antes que todos........mientras salian de la habitación de belleza de mao dejándola ahí......  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Que quieren que pase en el sig episodio???  
  
lemon..... mas yaoi debido a que soy pesima.... un pequeño conflicto.....alguien borracho abusando de otro...... (^.^ podria ser)....o,,,no se lo ke ustedes decidan esta bien por mi solo kiero ke la lean pata ke mis tiempos libres de la univ. Me los haya gastado en algo que valiera la pena..... Se despide Allygatorcita como me dice el Dok XDD 


	3. Revelaciones

Hola muchas gracias por sus reviews.... **llora kon un pañuelo y brinca por toda la recamara como si fuera un grillo** cof cof  
  
Dark Lilith Evolution - si es cierto lo hago a las carrearas por que entrar a la uni es muy difícil.. Empiezo a odiar la arquitectura TT.TT pero bueno tratare de poner de todo un poco....  
  
Doktor Draguniev - Gut habe ich ein kleines von Deutsch in meinen Sprachen aber ich spreche es gut nicht. ... Hablo muy mal TT.TT pero espero aprender jaja Se me okurrio eso de riiing riiing por ke mejor amiga me dijo ke mi mamá me habia habladoy me dijo ke estuvo sonando el telefono en la mañana y me dijo ke sonaba riiiiiiing riiiiiiiing y nadie contestaba.... se ke no tuvo nada ke ver pero.... ay dios sepa y gracias por tu comentario...  
  
Gohan-1989 - Ke bueno ke me dises eso asi ya se ke es lo ke kieren Domo Arigato o komo sea :P yo tambien buscaba asi que kai estara borracho e hiciera..... ^.^ bueno jaja  
  
rika-chan himura - claro ke pondre mas reviews de eso no te preocupes  
  
Roquel - Me alegra ke a ti tambien te guste la mejor pareja de todos los tiempos.... ejem ejem ¬¬ ke...son la mejor admítanlo¡¡¡¡¡  
  
me exalte de nuevo .-. odio kuando me pasa eso....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai.......para que quieres que vaya yo primero??? oO - avergonzado -  
  
......................................... - se queda callado y solo le dice lo obvio, vives muy lejos y mi abuelo me mando por unos papeles y pensé en por que no invitarlos...............  
  
Rei se sorprende mucho debido a que la persona que había dicho esto era el mismo kai gruñón hiwatari ke siempre era frió y que aparentaba ser lo mas insociable que se pudiera....  
  
..........a una fiesta??- Concluyo Rei  
  
si...... pero como ya estaba aquí decidí que vinieras tu primero......  
  
Esta bien ya tenia la maleta echa pero????? Cuanto tiempo nos vamos ??????  
  
kai solo voltea y dice .........5 semanas  
  
Mao de alguna manera escucha esto y dice:  
  
Rei puedes venir un segundo quiero hablar contigo..... a solas......  
  
Entran a una recamara que había ahí y dice mao .......  
  
Tienes que saber algo muy importante.........  
  
Rei pensaba..será que ella se me declarara?? Vamos a ver le digo si y como me voy a ir 5 meses ella me extrañara y... sus pensamientos se rompen cuando mao dice:  
  
Me gusta.... Lee............  
  
Rei se sorprende y se va de la habitación dejando a mao tirada en una silla cerrando la puerta con mucha fuerza.......  
  
Vamonos Kai....... -es lo único que se escucha del chico chino...........  
  
kai y rei suben a la limosina y kai ordena que lo lleven al aeropuerto  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Maaaaaaaax ya llegue¡¡ grita un joven peliazul  
  
Nooo tu crees?? - le dice el chico pecoso........  
  
a que hora salimos el tren tardo mucho así que iremos a Rusia en avión no??  
  
No, iremos en tren.... es lo único que dice el pecoso  
  
Esta bien no tengo nada que perder mas que tiempo.........  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Hola señora nos gustaría viajar en..... es interrumpido por tyson  
  
en tren de camas **saltando por todo el lugar**  
  
a max no le queda opción debido a que tenia curiosidad de cómo serian........  
  
la señora le dice a max... solo hay una cama  
  
Los dos chicos se miran entre si y dicen "no importa"  
  
la señora saca un papel y pone ensima "pareja"  
  
lo cual hace que los dos chicos se sonrojen  
  
******************************************************************  
  
volviendo kon lo mejor ^.^  
  
******************************************************************  
  
En el aeropuerto.................  
  
oie kai yo no tengo dinero para irme en avion......  
  
Te dije por teléfono que me encargaría yo mismo de pagarte todo.........  
  
y cuando llegan max y tyson???  
  
yo jamás dije que les pagaría a ellos tu porque.......  
  
kai se voltea y mira hacia la ventana.......Rei no entendía nada y para saber que era le pone la mano en el hombro y le dice:  
  
kai........ que pasa........??? me preocupas......siempre que trate de ayudarte en Rusia no me dejabas.....  
  
Kai solo se pone un poco denso y le dice a rei es solo que tu me haces sentir mejor.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Si lo se me odian x ke no puse nada de yaoi pero es un poko de taito.........  
  
solo que poco a poco se daran cuenta de lo que sienten asia cada uno......  
  
y en el proximo episodio habra LEMON **yupiiiii yupiiii se pone a saltar komo idiota de nuevo en toda la recamara** ehem ehem perdon eske me gusta el lemon O.O  
  
Bueno ni les digo que dejen review por ke komo no me kabia todo el kapitulo en este espacio lo korte y por eso eske esta medio ( sobre todo medio no?? ( aburrido pero la segunda, aseguro que estara mejor la proxima les dise asta luego Ally-Ligatorcita ^.^ 


	4. Revelaciones 2

Bueno rekordarán ke este kapitulo estuvo dividido em dos no?? Bueno pos aki esta la segunda parte...........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Oie kai..........eso yo tambien lo creo.....  
  
Hay veces en las cuales yo también he estado en problemas y tu te has preocupado..y yo...  
  
EL vuelo F-5,6598658754 está apunto de partir por favor ingresen al avión......- el informe se acaba  
  
Bueno tenemos que irnos... -Kai se alegro que se acabara esto debido a que había metido la pata........  
  
Oie maxie..... donde están la camas esque tengo mucho sueño..........- dice el peliazul  
  
Tyson.......  
  
Yo........  
  
Que te pasa estas..NERVIOSO???? por que??? -Pregunta un curioso  
  
Es que la situación es...........muy........  
  
°o° muy que?? -tratando de incomodar al chico le pone ojos coquetos  
  
- max se pone como un tomate, entonces tyson piensa vamos a hacerle una pequeña broma a max -  
  
Oie max.....dormimos.....no se...............desnudos............  
  
max se puso como volcán al escuchar esto y lo inevitable paso.........se le endureció.......por haberse imaginado la imagen de ellos dos..........  
  
Vamos que podría pasar somos ..."chicos"  
  
En el avión Oie kai nuestros asientos donde están???  
  
En la zona V.I.P.........  
  
Rei estaba acostumbrado a dormir en donde fuera... por eso se sorprendió.................  
  
Yo siempre duermo en 1ra clase pero no había ya espacio y dije que no me iba a ir en 2da y mucho menos en 3ra y solo quedaba la zona VIP donde dan comida en menú y vino en lugar de agua..hay teles y los asientos caben dos personas.. pero apenas se iban a usar y solo había un asiento pero como caben dos personas... pues costaban el doble así que ahora siempre me iré en VIP ....-dice Kai presumiendo un poco-  
  
Oh.... -es lo único que exclama rei  
  
**suben hacia los asientos que se encontraban en la parte mas alta del avión y le dice kai a rei que descanse debido a que será un vuelo bastante largo como de 8 horas o más...**  
  
-Rei se acuesta en el lado derecho y kai en el izquierdo  
  
- Rei se voltea entonces queda cara a cara con kai......-  
  
Me voy a dormir me despiertas en una hora para comer si kai??  
  
hm... si esta bien....  
  
-kai se estaba cansando de estar volteado hacia ese lado asi que decide mejor voltearse pero recordo que tenia a rei cara a cara pero...... podrían pensar mal eso no?? Luego recordó que no habia nadie debido a que eran nuevos esos asientos y en ese piso solo había esos asientos ... ''bueno ese asiento''....después de meditar esto decide voltearse.....  
  
Kai pensando....  
  
Que me pasa por que soy tan......no lo se......pero si se que me entiendo mejor con el que con todos los demás ... miren que hermosa es su sonrisa..QUEEE¡¡ QUE estoy diciendo ahora nada mas falta que empiece a vomitar...mi abuelo me enseño a no ser débil así que no voy a echar a la basura todos estos años de......  
  
- se interrumpen los pensamientos de kai cuando escucha que rei empieza a decir entre dientes debido a una pesadilla ...-  
  
Por que no dejas quererte........que no vez que yo quiero ser mas que tu amigo......ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz  
  
-se vuelve a dormir-  
  
Rei....Rei.... estas ahí?? - despierta a rei ......-  
  
Que.....ya es hora de comer??'  
  
Si pediré vino y pescado tu que?  
  
Lo mismo nada mas que sin vino yo prefiero agua....dice el chino  
  
Te pediré vino de cualquier manera  
  
//llega el mesero// (ke esperaban el conejo de los dientes???) que desean comer y beber??  
  
Dos filetes de pescado, una ensalada y una botella de vino...con una sola copa  
  
Si somos dos por que una sola copa.......??? o.o  
  
Yo tomo de la botella y tu del baso..... o lo comparti.... - kai sierra la boca súbitamente para no terminar y se regaña el mismo de por que le dijo así y tan confiado........  
  
acaso.....me siento feliz............con el..........  
  
______________________________________________________________________ Continuara.......  
  
No me odien eske sigue estando muy largo.. y ya termine una malditas pruebas pero no se ni porke no ay klases este lunes asi ke lo terminare.......  
  
Se despide Ally-ligatorcita (aly liga tuercita XDD...... no kauso grasia¬¬) 


	5. Revelados

Ola ahora si habra LEMON¡¡¡¡ se ke soy komo una presidenta por ke pormeto y prometo y no kumplo pero ya lo cumplí diria el presidente de México...Hoy Hoy o algo asi me lo kontaron......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Que dijiste kai???.........  
  
Na-nada ke compartiremos un poco de vino tu un vaso y yo la botella....  
  
-llega el mesero y les entrega la comida....-  
  
Se les ofrece algo mas??  
  
Si que nos deje solos y a menos de que le hable viene....  
  
Pero señor...no se escuchan las conversaciones entre esta zona y la puerta esta diseñado para toda privacidad... inclusive para parejas que deseen.....  
  
Al escuchar esto los dos chico se ponen nerviosos y le dicen al mismo tiempo:  
  
Vallase nosotros vamos hacia usted........  
  
-el mesero se va-  
  
Que tema nos iba a sacar ese mesero no kai?- Le dice el chino  
  
Bien a comer y luego tomare agua......oie no me pediste mi agua¡¡¡  
  
Yo no tomo vino....  
  
-Kai solo le dice come y luego pídelo -lo dice de una manera fría-  
  
-Rei solo se calla y se dispone a comer-  
  
-Terminaron de comer y rei decide jugar a algo para entretenerse pero kai dice no ( ke raro no?? )  
  
Entonces que hacemos.......  
  
Volver a dormir..... -con esto dicho de kai rei acepta y sea cuestan cara a cara para dormir.........  
  
Pasaron 2 horas y Kai decide despertarse....  
  
Kai pensamientos: Esa expresión que tiene en su rostro es muy familiar a la de un gatito......DE CUANDO A CA DIGO GATITO¡¡¡...mejor me olvido de eso y me vuelvo a dormir pero antes me voy a voltear para ver como esta...... - se voltea- oh valla miren esos labios se ven tan suaves y esponjaditos que me gustaria.......Qu me gustaria QUUUEE??? Oh dios tengo que dejar de pensar en esto........pero esque - sus pensamientos se interrumpen cuando escucha un ronroneo de parte de rei......  
  
rrrr ven ...............te quiero..............hazme tu.........................................rrr ghghgh ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz  
  
-kai solo lo ve con asombro tratando de adivinar que había dicho-  
  
se escucha como rei se levanta bruscamente y nota que kai lo estaba viendo ...al ver esto se sonroja.......  
  
-kai también se sonroja-  
  
Rei pensamientos:  
  
Por que me estaba viendo......y..... por que me sonroje al ver su cara....un momento .......ese sueño.......... lo que soñe esta muy mal......yo no soy de ese tipo....pero si no......... por que me sonroje?? Por que le dije si me podía hacerlo suy... -sus pensamientos desaparecen por que la voz de kai le pregunta algo........-  
  
Rei.....Que soñaste???  
  
Al escuchar esto rei no puede disimular su sonrojo asi que decide confesarlo todo..después de todo estaba en un avion que le podria hacer asi que tendría un "no" más frio y se le pasaria....ademas era privado nadie lo escucharía.....  
  
Bueno yo soñe que estabamos todos en tu casa y tu.......  
  
kai lo interrumpe y le dice : Quieres vino??  
  
Rei acepta aliviado por cambiar el tema.......solo un trago muy pequeño ok??  
  
Rei toma el vaso y le da un trago kai por otro lado disimula como si estuviera tomando  
  
Esto esta muy bueno- dice el chino  
  
Se toma la copa de jalón y dice.... otra por favor........kai le da otra y se la vuelve a tomar ahora ya sin disfrutarla.......otra Kai le da otra y rei le dice.....  
  
Kai....... tu siempre me ................me has gustado...........  
  
-Kai le iba a decir algo pero rei lo calla con un beso tan profundo que se lo corresponde y es cuando empieza la diversión (yuuuuuuuupiii ^.^)  
  
Kai le empieza a besar el cuello y rei le empieza a desabrochar la camisa y acariciando su hermoso pecho plano haciendo que kai dijera - quieres llegar más adelante?? Por que yo......te amo....... - Rei asiente y le dice que no se puede controlar debido al vino y kai confiesa que fue a propósito para que se emborrachara y dijera lo que sentía por el sin pensarlo........ - Rei no dice nada y le dice - "Gracias"....me ayudaste - con esto dicho kai ayuda rei poniéndole sus manos en su pecho obligándolo a que siguiera......  
  
Rei le desabrocha los botones despojándolo de su playera y kai le dice es mi turno y le quita su traje dejándolo solo en pantalón asi que le dice prepárate......le quita su pantalón y Rei le toma sus manos y se las conduce hacia su miembro haciéndolo que lo toque, kai no puede evitar esto y le dice... "vamos de una buena vez" Se desnudan y no se dejan de ver sus volcanes en estado critico y rei le dice: primero yo.....se voltea y le hace como gatito... empieza a gatear y le dice "hazme tuyo" eso fue lo que soñe que tu me hacías tuyo..por eso quiero cumplir este sueño........ Kai le dice "con gusto"  
  
Yo quería que fuera alguien especial quien me quitara mi primera vez....dice el chino  
  
Kai se sorprende y le dice preocupado: asi que....yo no soy especial para ti??  
  
Rei le dice : No,,,,,,,................eres........ MI DIOS¡¡¡  
  
Kai se alivia tanto de saber estoy que le dice :  
  
Volteate - rei se voltea y se pone en forma de gatear pero sin moverse  
  
Ahora yo soy el segundo paso.....  
  
Diciendo esto Kai entra en rei de una manera tan suave y delicada que rei no siente nada dolor más que puro placer..............Vamos Kai se que tu puedes estar mas en mi Posesióname como quieras.....soy...tu gatito.....tu mascota.......tu muñeco........hazme tuyo......Kai se mueve de adelante hacia atrás repetitivamente y le dice ya todo cansado..... :  
  
Rei híncate...Rei se inca y le dice ahora tu siente el placer........Kai empieza a lamerle el miembro haciendo que Rei gimiera ............kai empieza en círculos hacia abajo y luego poco a poco lo toma y lo frota.......arriba y abajo como un elevador sin control.....el volcán eructa y kai le dice : Lo que tanto he esperado pone su lengua en la lengua del miembro y empieza a chuparlo como si fuera una paleta.........se lo mete todo a la boca y lo empieza a succionar haciendo que cada vez salga mas de su liquido Rei le dice que pare por que esta exhausto, pero kai seguía, Rei gritaba que parara o iba a explotar , pero kai estaba tan emocionado que parecía que el que estuviera medio ebrio era kai.....Finalmente Rei exploto..........empujo a kai hacia su lado opuesto y le dice..mi venganza empieza......  
  
Kai lo reta y dice : que me haras "gatito" arañarme.....  
  
Algo peror........ se le va encima de el quedando los dos recostados en el piso....Rei empieza a besarle todo el cuerpo y todo el pecho desde la barba bajaba poco a poco bajando hacia el cuello...del cuello iba hacia sus hombros......luego a su pecho......y finalmente a su estomago empezo a lamerle todo el cuerpo en círculos haciendo mucho placer en kai......  
  
poco a poco rei se fu hacia su miembro y empezó a lamérselo en espiral y le mordía muy levemente el miembro solo por jugar....luego lo abrazo y le dijo "sin duda...tu quieras ser mi novio " Kai lo abraza y le dice: eso yo te lo quería decir......se besan y rei se recuesta en el pecho de kai y queda profundamente dormido.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Continuara ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bueno lo prometi y les ruego me disculpen pero necesitaba pasar los examenes y creo ke ya los pase seguro asi ke "Ke la diversión empieze....." Besos a todos y muchas gracias por su paciencia"  
  
P.D - Lean el fic de Achtung Kinder.........está hermoso y mosho y..... maten a rolf..... se que me sali del tema pero eske me kallo super mal ese idiot.. bueno se despide Ally Ligatorcita.... ^.^ Pondre más lemon por mi jiji y por ustedes claro 


	6. De todo un poco

Aki estoy de nuevo ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Kasey - Me encanta ke leas mi fic ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ y se me hiso muy bien ke los dejaras juntos tus reviews XDD...a mi tambien me sono a panesillos...eske tenia ambre XP  
  
Doktor Draguniev - A mi tambien me gusta mucho el lemon XD y tu fic cada vez se pone mejor.....no espero por ver el prox kapitulo XDD ( lean su fic) esta muyyyyyy bueno....  
  
Akira Devha - Gracias es lindo saber ke hay mas gente a la ke le guste esta pareja de kai y rei XD  
  
Caballero-badbox - io tambien espero escribir lemon XDD tal ves en el sig kap. Pongo mejor lemon ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Un poco de todo (no se me ocurrió algo mejor jeje)  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Damas y Caballeros.......el avión está apunto de aterrizar por favor arreglen sus cosas y que tengan unas felices vacaciones  
  
Un sonido salía de un altavoz ....  
  
Kai......Kai......- dice tiernamente Rei........  
  
* mientras le acariciaba el mentón *  
  
Kai bosteza y le sonríe a rei por la linda caricia.....  
  
Dime Rei........  
  
Ya vamos a llegar...pero......  
  
Que tienes? te noto algo preocupado - dice Kai  
  
Es que....tu crees que los chicos.....no se...nos.....acepten???  
  
Si no lo hacen........tu y yo de cualquier manera estaremos juntos.......y....  
  
* Fue interrumpido por el altavoz llegaremos en un minuto *  
  
Aaaaa¡¡  
  
Que tienes rei?  
  
ehem....estamos desnudos y nos queda un minuto para arreglarnos.....  
  
Oh.... es todo lo que exclama kai  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Volviendo con max y tyson  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Max seguía rojo....casi morado por lo que le había dicho Tyson --dormir desnudos..que locura¡¡--  
  
Oie max relájate esto era broma......  
  
Max se empieza a notar algo molesto.......  
  
A si que me echaste al loco verdad...pues nadie me pone casi morado y se sigue riendo.........  
  
Max toma por los hombros a tyson y lo besa........  
  
tyson no le corresponde el beso pero max no lo suelta esta vez...... ''tyson..... recuerdas hace 6 meses en el campeonato??''  
  
tyson parecía estar en estado de coma al recordarle esto max........  
  
Si.... si lo recuerdo.......llegaste a mi habitación y me dijiste que me amabas y que me querías..... me besaste y te fuiste....... Luego en la mañana te pregunte si recordabas algo y te hiciste el idiota y te largaste a la estación de trenes para solo sonreírme y despedirte de mi moviendo tu mano de un lado al otro.........  
  
Bueno.......pues lo continuare....lo de esa noche........ -con esto dicho max le toma a tyson por las manos y se lo lleva a la cama y lo empieza a besar....... tyson no pone resistencia....  
  
max lo despoja de sus prendas poco a poco......le fue desabotonando la playera y luego el pantalón........finalmente el boxer...........  
  
Maaaaaaaaaaaaaxxxx - es lo unico que se escucha en todo el tren.......... después el silencio y lagrimas..........  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
De vuelta con mis favoritos  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Kai.....donde esta mi maleta......?????  
  
¬.¬ yo la tengo.......-dice kai-  
  
A bueno -le da un beso muy cortito en su mejilla-  
  
Kai suspira y abraza a Rei......  
  
Sabes......me siento........tranquilo.....feliz......como si mi vida no tuviera sentido.....es algo.....hermoso.........me siento libre por primera vez.........  
  
Rei lo abraza mas fuerte todavía Yo también kai.........yo también.........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- ¿Cómo es tu mansión kai?  
  
No lo se.......te arruinaría la sorpresa..............  
  
Hice una parte secreta para ti......totalmente privada de la gente........incluso lejos de los mayordomos.......  
  
Por mi?? -exclama sorprendido rei......  
  
Si......por que........yo.........yo desde hace tiemp-po te amaba.....................  
  
***Silencio***  
  
Y.......tu a mi me atraías pero con todo lo del campeonato y eso.....sentía que no te dejabas querer......por eso es que te dije que no te dejabas querer........  
  
A mi......mi único obstáculo era una gata rosa....llamada mao  
  
Lo se.....siempre que estaba ella te notaba algo.........no lo se...molesto....se me acercaba y la querías como..matar - dice rei  
  
Pero......ahora que te tengo aquí.........ya nada mas me importa  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Continuara  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Perdon por no poner el lemon de tyson y max pero....eske no me gusta esa pareja ^ ^.......  
  
Sin embrago tratare de ponerles un pokitito de lo ke pase entre ellos......eske o era matarlos o era kitar su lemon asi ke me decidi por la segunda pero poniéndoles un pokito de lo ke pasa........ siento mucho la tardanza pero eske tuve fiesta tras fiesta y el lunes tengo examen - grasias a los bishounens es mi ultimo -  
  
Se despide con mushos besos Ally - Ligatorcita 


End file.
